Ángeles Guardianes
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI AU] Se la ha asignado un ángel guardian a Seto Kaiba para que encuentra su 'otra mitad', pero lo único que parece conseguir es volver loco al CEO...
1. Introducción

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

_**

"Ángeles Guardianes"

by Emiko Mihara

Introducción

_Según cuenta una de las tantas leyendas sobre el hombre, en un principio, Jehová nos creó como seres completos. No necesitábamos de nadie, pues éramos dos en uno mismo. _

_Fue después de la traición de los primeros seres que, como castigo, Jehová decidió partirnos a la mitad y separarnos, enviando cada una a los confines del mismo mundo. Así, todos los hombres errarían solitarios, intentando hallar la parte que habían perdido._

_Pasaron y pasaron los años y nadie lograba vivir lo suficiente para encontrar a su otra mitad o si la encontraba, no lograban reconocerla a tiempo. Después de ver el sufrimiento que creó en las almas de los hombres, Jehová decidió que su castigo era demasiado sombrío. _

_Creó entonces otros seres, similares a los hombres en muchos aspectos. Estos nuevos seres superiores no tenían derecho a equivocarse y habían sido proveídos de alas, para ser reconocidos como servidores de Dios: los ángeles habían nacido._

_Jehová sabía que cada hombre era único e irrepetible, por eso decidió que los ángeles que los ayudarían a hallar su otra mitad, tendrían esta misma cualidad._

_Cada uno de ellos debería cuidar de un humano desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta el día de su muerte, durante toda su vida, acompañándolo en todo momento. Deberían brindar ayuda y guía a través de las dificultades, aunque los hombres fueran incapaces de verlos, de oírlos o incluso de percibirlos._

_Pero siempre hay una excepción, pues no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron a nacer seres que si podían ver a sus ángeles guardianes. _

_Para estos pocos humanos que sí pueden verlos, sus ángeles guardianes tienen una apariencia física similar a la de la persona a la que ellos están destinados a amar, su otra mitad, aunque no perciban esa similitud. _

_Cuando el guardado por el ángel encuentra por fin su otra mitad, su ángel encuentra...

* * *

_

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996

"Ángeles Guardianes" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	2. Matías y Alejo

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

_**

"Ángeles Guardianes"

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo uno – "Matías y Alejo"

MATÍAS 

_Su nombre significa 'regalo de Dios'._

_Su apariencia física es muy similar a la de Ryuji Otogi, con algunas diferencias: tiene el pelo más largo y lo usa siempre suelto; su piel es más oscura y sus ojos son verde pardo. Como arcángel que es, fue el segundo creado por Jehová, justo después de Gabriel, que es algo así como su hermano mayor. La "cruz" de Matías a sido ser comparado con él, siempre recibiendo consejos o reclamos de "¿Porque no sos más como tu hermano?". Esperó pacientemente durante siglos hasta el nacimiento de su protegido. A diferencia de Ryuji, Matías no tiene miedo de demostrar afecto por los demás y si bien a veces puede ser un poco vanidoso, también es muy alegre y comprensivo si se lo propone._

ALEJO 

_Su nombre significa 'quien protege y defiende'._

_Su apariencia física es muy similar a la de un niño de nombre Leonhart von Schroider, y como tal y a diferencia de otros ángeles, es muy bajito de estatura. Su pelo es bastante largo, de un tono carmín rojizo y sus ojos son verde mar, muy claros. Fue creado especialmente por Jehová, hace casi cien años mortales. Vigiló almas humanas en el cuarto de Gaff durante casi toda su existencia, esperando el nacimiento de su protegido. Alejo es de personalidad muy tímida e introvertida y esto se debe principalmente a que no tuvo mucho contacto con el resto de los ángeles cuando estaba en el Edén. Es muy correcto al hablar y no es de lo que demuestran fácilmente su estado de animo. Por ser uno de los pocos ángeles niño (así los llaman en el Edén) su existencia es mucho más frágil que la de los demás ángeles._

- Seto... Seto... – lo llamaba una voz lejana, muy dulce – Levántate ya... Vas a llegar tarde al instituto. – le advirtió.

- Todavía... hay... tiempo... – farfulló aún medio dormido el CEO. Se giró entre las sábanas y se tapó parte de la cabeza con la almohada.

- Ufff... – suspiró la débil sombra junto a la cama, cruzándose de brazos. Caminó en medio de la oscura habitación hasta el gran ventanal y corrió las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del sol, que llegó de inmediato hasta el rostro del morocho en la cama.

- Mmhh... Nyuuuu... – se quejó Seto por el molesto resplandor – Déjame dormir un ratito más, Matías. – agregó, levantando su mirada azul hacia una sombra frente a él.

Justo en medio de las cortinas de terciopelo azul, enfrente del alto ventanal, se erguía una figura suave y delgada. El joven era alto y sobre su cabeza flotaba un halo de oro. Traía su cabello negro muy profundo desatado, cayendo sobre su espalda, de donde salía un majestuoso par de alas blancas. Su piel era levemente morena y sus ojos verdes estaban rodeados de negro, volviéndolos aún más profundos de lo que realmente eran. Vestía una túnica color blanco, abierta en el pecho, con un largo listón dorado en la cintura y en sus pies traía una sandalias de cuero blanco cuyos cordones se enredaban por sus piernas hasta las rodillas.

- Es tarde. – se escudó Matías caminando hasta la cama, sentándose junto al CEO.

- Mentira... Recién amanece. – le discutió Seto, tapándose la cara con los brazos. Matías se inclinó sobre él y quitando los brazos del morocho para que lo mirara, le sonrió.

- Tenes que darle un buen ejemplo a Moki. – dijo el ángel a su guardado, que gruño apenas.

- Tramposo. – se quejó el CEO, sentándose en la cama – Listo. Ya estoy despierto. -

- Me alegro por vos, pero todavía tenes que vestirte. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Era la misma historia todas las mañanas. Ese morocho ojiazul era difícil de despertar.

- Ya-lo-sé. – respondió el CEO, remarcando cada silaba.

Seto salió de la cama y camino hasta su armario para agarrar el uniforme del instituto. Tomó la remera negra, el pantalón y el saco azul, sus zapatos negros preferidos junto con un boxer y medias del mismo color y los llevó hasta el baño, en donde comenzó a desabrocharse el saco del pijama frente al espejo. Miró por sobre su hombro distraídamente justo cuando Matías comenzaba a asomarse por la puerta.

- ¿Porqué seguís acá? – medio contuvo el grito el morocho, cerrándose el saco de un manotón, poniéndose muy colorado.

- Oh vamos... Estoy contigo desde que naciste... No tienes nada que ya no haya visto. – aclaró el ángel, pero con eso no tranquilizó al morocho.

- ¡FUERA! – gritó y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- Sos muy vergonzoso¿sabias? – escuchó Seto la voz de Matías desde afuera del baño – Eso te va a hacer tener problemas cuando quieras encontrar una pareja. -

- Cállate. Ese es mi problema. – respondió en tono frío, abriendo la ducha, metiéndose a bañar.

Mientras el CEO tomaba su baño de todas las mañanas, Matías decidió ir a ver como estaba Mokuba y de paso, saludaba a Alejo, el ángel guardián del chibi.

Se deslizó por la puerta, y atravesó el pasillo flotando unos centímetros por sobre el piso. Al final, y antes de las escaleras a la planta baja, estaba la puerta de la habitación de Mokuba, cerrada, obviamente, pero eso no le impidió el paso al ángel, que la atravesó como un espíritu incorpóreo.

El pelinegro de trece años estaba dormido todavía, aún cuando las cortinas de las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la luz. Junto a una de ellas, sentado en el aire con los ojos verde agua perdidos en la nada, estaba Alejo. Al contrario de Matías, este ángel estaba pálido y apenas visible, casi como un fantasma.

- Buen día, Alejo. – lo saludó Matías acercándosele.

- ¿Eh? Ah... Buen día. – saludo por lo bajo, mirando al otro ángel solo por un segundo antes de volver a perder la mirada.

Matías suspiró con melancolía. Era en verdad triste que Mokuba ya no pudiera ver a Alejo. Como no era su ángel, Seto tampoco podía verlo y aún cuando quería, Matías no podía decirle nada acerca de la existencia del ángel guardián de su otouto, por que estaría rompiendo las reglas.

- ¿Aún no, Alejo? – le preguntó como todas las mañanas y él levantó la mirada.

- No... – murmuró – Pero... – agregó y Matías pudo ver una tenue sonrisa – Creo que empieza a oírme. – dijo en tono inseguro.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – se apresuró a preguntar el otro, notablemente emocionado.

- Si... Bueno... Le hablo mientras duerme... – confesó Alejo – Le digo mi nombre y que siempre lo estoy cuidando y... las últimas semanas... Él... me responde. -

- ¿Cómo¿Qué te dice? – preguntó Matías con una enorme cara de felicidad.

- Él... repite mi nombre y... me da las gracias. -

Matías no pudo dejar pasar esto y se le escapó un grito de emoción.

- ¡Son noticias geniales, Alejo! –

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – dijo en tono somnoliento, pero con sus ojos mar levemente brillantes.

- ¡Claro que sí¿Y sabes porqué puede oírte? – le preguntó y el ojiagua negó con la cabeza - ¡Por que no te diste por vencido¡Felicidades Alejo! -

- Gracias Matías... creo... -

- Intenta despertarlo. – lo animó y con un flotar vacilante, Alejo se acercó a la cama – Al oído. Murmúrale al oído. – le dijo.

Alejo tragó en seco y se acercó al rostro de Mokuba. Tomó aire (aunque no lo necesitaba) y susurró:

- Mokuba... Tenes que despertarte. - era el primer esfuerzo y el chibi no reaccionó.

- De nuevo. Inténtalo de nuevo. – lo alentó Matías y así lo hizo Alejo.

- Tenes que despertarte, Mokuba... – murmuró sin respuesta. Por fin y arriesgándose, el ángel agregó – Despertate Mokuba. Soy yo, Alejo... -

Como si su nombre fuera magia, Alejo vio que el moreno abría sus ojos, se desperezaba y se sentaba en la cama, bostezando cansado mientras se refregaba los ojos con los puños.

- ¿ Alejo? – lo llamó dudoso el chibi, mirando para todos lados.

- Estoy acá. – lo guió el ángel y Mokuba, siguiendo la voz, miró delante de él - ¿No... me ves? – preguntó dudoso.

- Yo... Vos... ¿Estás ahí¿De verdad? -

- Sí... ¿Me ves? -

- No... Yo no... Creí que eras un sueño pero... – el chico tanteó el aire frente a él y en una de esas, rozó con la punta de los dedos el rostro de Alejo. Se quedó quieto - Estas ahí¿no? – preguntó enseguida – Veo una luz nada más... ¿Estas ahí? – repitió.

- Estoy acá. – lo tranquilizó el ángel – Siempre estoy acá. – le confesó.

- ¿Siempre? – repitió Mokuba.

- Si... Aunque no me vieras ni me oyeras, siempre estuve a tu lado. – lo tranquilizó.

- Vos... Vos estabas cuando... – dijo despacio - ¿Cuándo mamá y papá...? -

Alejo suspiró. Recordaba, igual que Matías, todo el dolor por el que habían pasado los hermanos Kaiba, porque ellos también lo habían sentido.

- Sí... – murmuró – Estaba... a tu lado cuando... – murmuró lento. Matías sabía lo que le había costado decirlo por que en su momento, Seto le había preguntado lo mismo...

_El cielo estaba muy gris y no dejaba de llorar desde la noche anterior. En un gran campo oscuro, bajo un gran árbol muerto, un pequeño grupo de personas con varios paraguas, estaban reunidas alrededor de dos féretros de madera oscura. En frente de todo, dos niños: el mayor, de unos nueve años, tenía el pelo castaño totalmente empapado por la lluvia y tomaba fuertemente de la mano a un pequeño de cabello negro, de no más de seis años. Detrás de ellos, dos figuras angelicales, rodeadas de una luz lúgubre. Lloraban, igual que los chicos, con lágrimas invisibles. Lágrimas que no se ven, pero se sienten, en el corazón... Y que duelen mil veces más._

_El sacerdote empezó a leer un pasaje bíblico mientras los cajones eran bajados lentamente a los pozos excavados en la oscura tierra. Una vez en el fondo, dos hombres comenzaron a arrojar tierra sobre ellos y la poca gente que estaba allí, comenzó a irse._

_- ¿Eres Seto? – preguntó un hombre de negro al chico castaño, que asintió - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? - _

_- Aa... – murmuró y mirando al chibi de pelo negro agregó despacio – Espera aquí, Moki. – y siguió al hombre de negro unos metros más allá del árbol, no muy lejos ara no perder de vista al más chico. Matías lo siguió flotando lentamente, mirando por sobre su hombro a su compañero Alejo, que se quedó junto al otro chibi._

_- Mokuba... – murmuró Alejo en su oído - ¿Estás bien? - _

_Estaba junto a él, levemente inclinado para poder verlo a los ojos. La mirada marrón de Mokuba estaba perdida en donde unos segundos antes estaban los cajones en donde descansaban los cuerpos de sus padres y parecía no oír al ángel._

_- ¿Mokuba? – lo volvió a llamar Alejo, pero el chibi siguió sin mirarlo._

_- Andate. – murmuró el pelinegro despacio. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Alejo y mirándolo con los ojos nublados, pero aún así con una expresión furiosa, repitió - ¡Andate¡No quiero verte más¡ANDATE! – terminó gritándole._

_Alejo no respondió con palabras. Solo le sonrió de manera triste y se disipó en el aire frente a los ojos de Mokuba, que no volvió a verlo desde entonces..._

- Yo... Me acuerdo. – dijo Mokuba despacio y alertó a los ángeles, por no decir que los asustó – Me acuerdo... de vos. -

Matías sonrió. Él había deseado no verlo más, así que si Mokuba demostraba que quería ver de nuevo a Alejo, lo vería. Era tan simple como eso.

- Vos... Tenes los ojos verdes¿no? – preguntó rápido Mokuba – ¡Tenes los ojos verdes! Solo que... claros... Son... como el mar... Son... como los de... mamá... – y casi al mismo tiempo que sus ojitos marrones se nublaban de lágrimas, vio unos ojos verde agua en medio de la luz.

- ¿Es todo lo que recuerdas de mí? – le preguntó Alejo, un poco nervioso. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por esto.

- No... Tu pelo es castaño... no... escarlata¿verdad? – comenzó el chibi refregándose los ojos para ver – Tenes el pelo largo y... y... vestís como el cielo... – continuó.

Con cada palabra, no solo la imagen en su memoria cobraba fuerza, sino también, la figura de Alejo, frente a él. Primero fue una pálida claridad, con unos enormes ojos verde agua. Luego, mechones de pelo carmesí, se deslizaron a los lados de un rostro claro, cayendo sin tocar la tela de una túnica celeste. Justo detrás de él, ofreciendo un poco de sombra sobre ambos, un par de alas blancas, cerradas tímidamente.

- ¿Mo—Mokuba? – lo llamó el ángel en tono casi susurrante, al ver que el chibi lloraba.

- Te... – tragó con dificultad y estiró una mano hasta el rostro de Alejo, acariciándolo despacio – Te veo... -

Alejo no lo resistió y abrazó a Mokuba enseguida, tapándolos casi por completo con sus alas.

- ¡Te veo¡Te veo, Alejo! – decía Mokuba devolviéndole el abrazo.

Matías no podría estar sonriendo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Por fin decidió dejarlos solos. Era un momento especial y no quería interrumpir indeseadamente.

- Me alegro que por fin estén bien... – murmuró mientras entraba a la habitación de Seto sin siquiera tocar a la puerta (no que pudiera, pero...)

Se sentó en la cama, justo frente a la puerta del baño, que seguía cerrada. Empezó a tararear aburrido, hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Seto en bata abierta, con la ropa abajo del brazo.

- ¡MATIAS! – gritó el CEO al ver al ángel y se cerró la bata de seda azul de un manotón, tirando la ropa al suelo.

- ¿Sí, mi protegido? – le respondió el ángel de manera burlona, como si no se diera cuenta de lo vergonzoso de la situación - ¿Deseas algo? – preguntó.

- Deseo que te vayas... ¡AHORA! – le gritó Seto.

- No. – dijo con una sonrisita burlona, mientras se acercaba al CEO.

- ¿Qu—é hace—s... Matías? – preguntó Seto que más rojo de cómo estaba, no podía estar.

Matías estaba a solo un palmo de Seto, cuyo corazón latía lo más rápido que era posible, si no era que más. El ángel estiró la mano y justo antes de tocar el rostro de Seto...

- ¡NII-SAN! – entró Mokuba a la habitación corriendo. Traía un bate de baseball en la mano, bien en alto y comenzó a repartir golpes para todos lados, con los ojos cerrados.

- Etooo... ¿Mokuba¿Qué haces? – preguntó Seto acercándose al chibi, que enseguida se quedó quieto y lo miró.

- Eso quisiera saber. Nii-san¿por qué gritaste? – preguntó sin anestesia.

- ¿Eh¿Yo? Yo no grite... – mintió el CEO, sonrojándose.

- Claro que sí, yo te escuche y también Ale—j... – pero el pelinegro se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

- ¿También? – preguntó Seto, que trataba de concentrarse aún cuando oía a Matías morirse de la risa.

- No, nada... – dudo Moki, bajando la mirada - ¿Estas bien, entonces? – preguntó a su queridísimo hermano.

- Aa... No pasó nada. -

- Bien... Entonces¿Porque gritaste? – insistió y Seto lo miro como para matarlo.

- No grite. -

- Pero yo te oí. – aseguró el chibi.

- Pues me oíste mal. Ahora anda a bañarte y baja a desayunar. – ordenó el mayor con cara de cansancio y lo medio empujo afuera de la pieza.

- ¿Seguro est—a? – intentó volver a preguntar Moki, pero la mirada de su hermano le hizo cambiar de idea – Te veo abajo. – dijo y Seto cerró la puerta.

- Que bueno que te diste cuanta a tiempo... – murmuró Alejo al chibi mientras lo acompañaba a su pieza.

- Sí... casi se me escapa... – asintió el pelinegro con unas gotitas en la nuca.

Adentro de la pieza de Seto, solo se oían las risas de Matías.

- ¡Ya¿Quieres callarte? – le dijo el morocho cansado, mientras se abrochaba el saco del uniforme.

- No entiendo por que te enojas tanto... – respondió Matías entre hipos de risa.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? – medio gritó para luego bajar la mirada al piso - ¿O acaso... quieres marcharte de nuevo...? - murmuró el CEO despacio, casi susurrando.

Matías dejó de reírse. Con eso no se jugaba...

_Era la noche del cumpleaños catorce de Seto. Mokuba ya se había ido a dormir y Seto miraba las estrellas desde la terraza de la mansión, en compañía de Matías._

_- Es una hermosa vista. – dijo el CEO con total confianza. _

_Las cosas que podía llegar a decir en presencia de su ángel ni siquiera se las llegaba a decir a su otouto. Con Matías, Seto no tenía necesidad de mentir o fingir fortaleza. El ángel conocía todos sus pensamientos, sueños y temores, por eso siempre se sintió seguro desde la primera vez que lo vio, pocos días después de que sus padres fallecieran._

_- ¿Sabes que cada estrella es un alma en paz? – murmuró el ángel llamando la atención de Seto, que se giró sobre el barandal para mirarlo._

_- ¿Ne?... Entonces... ¿Mis padres son estrellas? – preguntó._

_Matías bajó su mirada del cielo y la posó en los ojos azules del CEO, que no estaba a más de cinco pasos de él. Se acercó con cuidado y le respondió que sí en un murmullo._

_- ¿Sabes cuales son? - _

_- Si no me equivoco... Y no lo creo... – se rió un poco – Son aquellas de allá. – y levantó un brazo señalando un conjunto de estrellas._

_- ¿Cuáles...? -_

_Matías se colocó detrás de Seto, con su pecho en la espalda del morocho. Puso su brazo derecho sobre el hombro del ojiazul y le hizo levantar la mirada hacia donde señalaba._

_- ¿Ves esas dos estrellas brillantes que están casi juntas? – le susurró al oído._

_Seto asintió despacio y se quedó unos minutos mirando, sin ver nada en realidad. Más bien sintiendo la cercanía del ángel._

_- Ma... Matías... – murmuró Seto algo sonrojado, quitando el brazo del ángel de su hombro, dando unos pasos adelante. Tenía miedo de que el pelinegro hubiera escuchado lo que había pasado por su cabeza en esos últimos minutos._

_- ¿Seto? - _

_Matías se acercó hasta estar frente al CEO y tomándolo del mentón le hizo levantar la mirada para que lo viera, porque en ese momento, él era más alto que el morocho. Se mantuvo unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, justo después de que Seto cerrara los ojos, se acercó lo suficiente a él como para que sus labios se unieran. Gran error. Cuando el CEO volvió a mirar, Matías ya no estaba._

_- ¿Matías? – lo llamó, pero no había nadie más allí además de él..._

_Matías había hablado con Jehová por mas de una hora en el Edén. Esa hora, allí, había sido una semana entera en la tierra. Una semana en la que Seto pasó por la más absoluta depresión, sin dejar de echarse la culpa por lo que fuera lo que le había pasado a su ángel._

_- Me equivoque¿si? – dijo Matías mirando a lo alto del cuarto desde donde Jehová lo miraba._

_- ¿Solo eso? - _

_- Esta bien. ¡Metí la pata hasta la cintura! – se corrigió el ángel pelinegro._

_- ¿Solo eso? - _

_- ¡HASTA EL CUELLO! – gritó Matías, bajando la mirada después, apretando los puños._

_El silencio lo rodeó por completo y temió lo peor. Era un ángel y como tal, era perfecto en todo sentido. No podía equivocarse. No tenía ese derecho del que solo los humanos disponían... No podía sentir lo mismo que ellos... No podía._

_- Matías... – lo llamó Jehová y el ángel lo miró – Sabes muy bien cual es tu misión... Tenes que cuidar de ese chico... Velar por él... Hasta que encuentre su otra mitad. - _

_Matías devolvió la mirada al suelo y después de silenciarse unos segundos, respondió:_

_- Lo sé. - _

_- No podes... Distraerlo. – siguió Jehová – Él tiene un amor predestinado. Solo uno... Y no sos vos. – dijo en tono comprensivo._

_- Lo... – intentó responder Matías, pero sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta. Tragó con dificultad y finalmente respondió – Lo sé. -_

_- Te dejaré decidir, Matías. – murmuró Jehová y el ángel levantó la mirada sin entender a que decisión se refería - ¿Crees que si el chico es capaz de verte... y hablarte... Puedas seguir con tu misión? -_

_Matías miró durante unos segundos a los enormes ojos verdes que lo observaban desde lo alto y pensando solo en lo mejor para Seto, olvido ese dolor en su pecho y respondió._

_- Sí. Seguiré con mi misión. -_

_- Bien... No veo entonces inconvenientes por los que no puedas volver ya... - _

- Perdón... – se disculpó el ángel, recordando amargamente su charla con Jehová, de la que Seto no sabía nada a causa de las reglas.

- Está bien... pero por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo¿esta bien? -

- Mjá... – asintió Matías y al ver sonreír a Seto, él lo hizo también.

- Mejor bajo a desayunar... Mokuba debe de estar esperándome. – agregó el CEO tomando el maletín con los libros del instituto.

Bajó las escaleras, escoltado por Matías y entró al enorme comedor. Las cortinas de los cinco ventanales a lo largo de la mesa estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la luz del sol a la habitación. En una de las cabeceras de la mesa, aguardaba la silla de Seto, con el diario sobre la mesa junto a una taza de café. Seto tomó asiento y comenzó a leer abstrayéndose totalmente en eso.

- Buenos días, señor Kaiba. – lo saludó su mayordomo, pero Seto no respondió de inmediato. Fue Matías con un codazo el que lo obligó a levantar la mirada y contestar el saludo.

- Buenos días. – dijo secamente, mirando de reojo a Matías como reclamándole.

- ¿Desea otra taza de café, señor¿O comerá algo en este día? – le preguntó el criado, bajando hasta la vista de Seto, la bandeja con tostadas, mermelada y otras cositas.

- No gracias... Pero que le sirvan a Mokuba un desayuno completo. – ordenó y el mayordomo se retiro bajando la cabeza.

- Si comieras la mitad de lo que le haces tragar a Mokuba, no te cansarías a mitad del día... – opinó Matías mientras flotaba recostado en el aire por encima de la mesa.

- No me interesa lo que opines de mi nutrición. Gracias. – murmuró Seto entre dientes ocultándose detrás del diario justo cuando Mokuba y Alejo entraban por la puerta... Claro que Seto solo vio a Mokuba.

- Provecho nii-san. – murmuró Mokuba comenzando a comer sus tostadas a beber su leche y su jugo de naranja mientras el mayordomo le servía un plato de huevos fritos con tocino...

El chibi comía como un enajenado y momentáneamente y por efecto de la comida, se olvidó de Alejo, que miró de soslayo a Matías, quien no flotaba muy lejos de él, al otro lado de la mesa, cerca de Seto.

- ¿Va todo bien? – le preguntó Matías, vigilando que Seto no lo oyera. El otro ángel asintió y miro a Mokuba.

- No... ¿No te parece que come demasiado? – preguntó con una gotota en la nuca.

- Siempre lo hace... ¿O nunca lo habías visto desayunar? – respondió Matías en tono incrédulo, sin cuidar el volumen de su voz.

Seto levantó la mirada y observó durante unos minutos a Matías. Estaba flotando de rodillas frente a Mokuba, que tragaba todo lo que tenía delante como si fuera su ultima cena.

- Mokuba. – llamó Seto y como si fuera un baldazo de agua fría, el chibi se detuvo. Levantó la mirada y se quedo quieto esperando que le diría su querido ani – Come más despacio o te vas a atragantar. – le advirtió y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a comer como una persona normal.

- Increíble... – murmuró Alejo – Que poder impresionante. – dijo girándose un poco a ver al CEO.

- Jeje... Deberías verlo en la escuela... – se jactó Matías – Nadie le niega nada. -

Los ángeles siguieron hablando amenamente hasta que Seto se puso de pie repentinamente. Caminó hasta Moki (que sí, seguía comiendo) y dándole un beso en la melena negra, se despidió de él. Fue hasta la puerta de entrada y aguardó unos segundos hasta ver que Matías lo seguía.

Se subió a la limusina y emprendió su viaje al instituto, sin imaginar siquiera, que este día sería muy diferente a los otros...

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996

"Ángeles Guardianes" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	3. Gabriel y Raphael

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos. _**

**_MATÍAS, ALEJO, GABRIEL, RAPHAEL, LIEBE, KIRIAN Y UZIEL son personajes originales de mi invención.

* * *

_**

"Ángeles Guardianes"

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo dos – "Gabriel y Raphael" 

GABRIEL

_Su nombre significa 'el que trae la fuerza y el poder de Dios'._

_Su apariencia física es muy similar a la de Katsuya Jounouchi, salvo que tiene el pelo dorado y mucho más largo, los ojos canela, muy claros y su cuerpo es más armonioso y delicado, al contrario de Katsuya que tiene un cuerpo más masculino. Es el arcángel "favorito" por así decirlo y es el hermano mayor de Matías (aunque fueron creados juntos) No es para nada engreído aún cuando tiene muchos talentos de los cuales otros ángeles carecen. Es extremadamente inocente (razón por la cual se lo coloca por encima de Matías) y sentimental. Puede largarse a llorar al igual que puede llegar a enfurecerse por la cosa más mínima.

* * *

_

RAPHAEL

_Su nombre significa 'Dios sana y cura a través de él'._

_Físicamente es muy similar a Ryou Bakura, aunque su pelo es más bien plateado en lugar de blanco, atado siempre en una trenza larga y sus ojos son azules. No es tan tímido como su alter ego humano y eso le ayuda a controlar mejor a su protegido. Le gusta hacer bromas (especialmente a su guardado), cantar y tocar música. Como ángel que es, esta por debajo de los arcángeles en la jerarquía del Edén, por lo que debió esforzarse demás en su aprendizaje. Es muy diestro en conocimientos médicos antiguos y actuales y tiene una fuerza especial, otorgada por Jehová, para cumplir un milagro cada semana (aunque no siempre lo utiliza)

* * *

_

Al otro lado de la ciudad, muy lejos de la mansión Kaiba. En el segundo piso de una casa color celeste, un despertador se conectó al dar las 6:30 a.m. y comenzó a sonar una canción de los 'Groy Drakos' que justamente estaban pasando en la radio...

_(...)'It's the best... for both' he said._

'_You don't love me any more?' you ask._

_He didn't respond._

'_Do you ever love me?' you ask now._

_No answer again._

_You cry and he go away..._

_Once again: you're alone (...)_

- Mmhh... -

Unos ojos dorados se abrieron melosamente, y se quedaron entreabiertos, mirando el techo de madera, mientras sus labios comenzaban a moverse, acompañando el estribillo de la canción con un tenue murmullo.

_(...) Why you don't understand?_

_Why you don't listen to me?_

_I told you to follow your heart..._

_And you forget it again. (...)_

El chico en la cama se sentó repentinamente y empezó a hacer la mímica del micrófono, como si fuera el cantante de 'Groy Drakos': Keiku Nagezu.

- _Why you don't understaand? __Why you don't listen to mee? _-comenzó a cantar en voz alta.

Las sábanas que habían estado oscilando sobre sus piernas cruzadas, se cayeron por fin al piso.

- _I told you to follow your heart... _– cantaba ahora parado sobre la cama - _And you forgeet iit... _– bajó la cabeza como lo hacía el cantante al final del video clip, y agregó con voz queda: - _Agaaiin. _-

Mientras desde la radio sonaba el melódico final con coros, el chico en la cama casi muere infartado al oír aplausos frente suyo:

- ¡Muy bien, Ryou! – lo felicitó una voz muy dulce desde la puerta, con una gran sonrisa.

El chico de cabello blanco se bajó de la cama avergonzado (y sumamente colorado) y asintió despacio.

- Arigato Gabriel... -

Un chico de cabello largo rubio pasó por el umbral, entrando a la habitación. Traía puesta una túnica color lavanda, que le cubría los hombros y el pecho, hasta casi las rodillas, en donde las cintas de sus sandalias de cuero color violeta se enredaban hacia abajo. Para completar tan hermosa aparición, su espalda estaba adornada con un gran par de alas blancas.

- _/Acabamos de escuchar el último single de 'Grey Drakos': "You forget it again" Y ahora continuamos con.../_ **/CLIC/** Bakura apagó el radio-despertador.

Ryou Bakura vivía solo en esa casa color celeste desde hacía ya unos cuatro años. A Gabriel le sorprendió la vida de desdicha que Jehová le había destinado al pobre joven y comprendió porque era él, el arcángel más importante del Edén, era encargado de cuidarlo.

Los primeros años de vida de Ryou habían sido muy dolorosos... Su padre había abandonado a su joven madre cuando esta le informó del embarazo y la pobre mujer no resistió el parto y murió al dar a luz a Ryou... Con la fortuna de vivir solo lo suficiente para darle un nombre al chico. Después de eso, enviaron al pequeño peliblanco a un orfanato en donde poco después de cumplir los cinco años, fue adoptado por un hombre mayor de nombre Sahir, que lo llevó de Japón, a Egipto.

Desde el principio, Gabriel había cuidado de él. Ryou estaba infinitamente agradecido de tenerlo... Si no hubiera sido por el arcángel, Bakura se habría rendido hacía muchísimo tiempo...

_Un chico no mayor de ocho años caminaba por el pasillo central de la gran casona. Afuera, el viento frío del desierto levantaba la arena que rodeaba la construcción y la luna brillaba en un cielo azul despejado, lleno de estrellas._

_Bakura traía puesta una simple túnica blanca y unas sandalias: era el atuendo perfecto para sus trabajos en la casa. Debía limpiar, cocinar, lavar... Durante el día, era igual al resto de los criados, pero en la noche..._

_- Gabriel. – lo llamó el chico en tono serio, demasiado para su edad. _

_El arcángel se acercó al peliblanco, que se había detenido en el lugar en que el pasillo se dividía en dos caminos: uno hacia la habitación de los criados y el otro, hacia el ala este de la casa: la habitación del 'amo'._

_- ¿Qué ocurre Ryou? – preguntó despacio._

_- Quédate afuera, por favor. – le pidió en un susurro, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz._

_- Pero Ryou— - intentó convencerlo el arcángel, pero el chico lo interrumpió de nuevo._

_- Por favor... No quiero que lo veas. – pidió de nuevo en un murmullo._

_Gabriel odiaba cuando la luna nacía. Porque ese era el momento en el que su querido protegido era llamado al ala este de la casa para..._

_- Ryou... –intentó replicar Gabriel, pero mirándolo a los ojos borrosos, se rindió – Bien. Estaré afuera de la habitación. – concedió._

_- Gracias. -_

_El pequeño continuó su camino y mirando primero por sobre su hombro para comprobar que el arcángel se quedaba donde lo había prometido, abrió la puerta, y entró, cerrándola detrás de él._

_- Estoy aquí, amo. – murmuró al entrar. Se quitó las sandalias antes de pisar la alfombra y se acercó en silencio hacia el lecho, rodeado de almohadas de seda y cubierto de pañuelos de otras exquisitas telas._

_- Bien... Ven aquí, Yemel. - _

_Otra vez ese nombre... Sí había algo que odiaba más que el echo de que ese hombre, que lo había obligado a llamarlo 'padre' en sus primeros años en Egipto, lo tocara, era que lo llamara por ese nombre que había escogido para él..._

_Bakura se arrodillo sobre el lecho de seda y se acercó gateando hasta el hombre que descansaba en él. Se detuvo junto a él y se quitó la túnica, quedando desnudo. _

_- Bien... Bien... -_

_Hacía ya demasiadas noches que lo hacía. Ya no era necesario siquiera que le ordenara lo que debía hacer._

_Quitó las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su 'amo/padre', mostrando el cuerpo del hombre desnudo, igual al suyo. Bakura se acercó más y colocándose entre las piernas de Sahir, comenzó a masturbar el miembro flácido del hombre con sus manos y al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a darle algunas lamidas perdidas, esperando conseguir la erección que el hombre deseaba._

_Una vez erguido su miembro, Sahir tomó a Bakura por la cintura, rodeándola casi por completo con solo sus manos: así de pequeño era el peliblanco. Lo atrajo sobre su miembro y lo penetró de un solo y único movimiento. El chico apretó la mandíbula, para evitar el grito de dolor que luchaba por liberarse desde el fondo de su garganta. Lo hizo al punto de hacer sus dientes rechinar de manera desagradable, pudiéndole provocar un escalofrío a cualquiera que lo oyera._

_El hombre comenzó a levantar al pequeño una y otra vez, como si en lugar de un niño, se tratara de un juguete sexual destinado a divertirlo, para luego desecharlo..._

_Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que Gabriel vio salir a Ryou de la habitación. Su mirada baja y su túnica desarreglada. Traía las sandalias en sus manos, para no mancharlas con el liquido blanquecino y viscoso que escurría por sus piernas..._

- ¡Gabriel! – lo llamó casi gritando el peliblanco, sacándolo de entre sus desagradables recuerdos - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose.

- Claro que sí. – respondió el arcángel con una sonrisa - ¿Vas a desayunar ahora o vas a darte un baño primero? – inquirió luego.

- Mmh... Creo que voy a bañarme primero... – pareció pensar el chico.

Tomó unas toallas y se metió en el baño, dejando a su arcángel solo en la habitación...

* * *

A solo cinco cuadras de la casa de Bakura, el sol entraba a raudales a la habitación, por entre las cortinas de la ventana, en el segundo piso de una casa a medio derruir. En la cama cercana a la ventana, pero sin ser molestado por la luz que entraba por ella, un chico de melena rubia muy despeinada, dormía enredado entre sábanas y ropa. Junto a la cama y en una silla, estaba el uniforme azul del instituto al que asistía y tirada en el piso, llena de libros, estaba la mochila. Justo al lado, el despertador que, media hora antes, había sido arrojado con rencor por intentar interrumpir el hermoso sueño del rubio. 

Justo cuando estaba apunto de derrotar fácilmente al CEO (dentro de sus sueños, claro) un grito lo hizo despertar al tiempo que daba un salto en su cama.

- ¡ANI-CHAAN! – sonó de nuevo el grito, terminando de alejar completamente las hermosas imágenes de su sueño.

- ¿NANII? – respondió molesto a la voz de su imouto, Shizuka, que lo llamaba desde la cocina, justo debajo de su habitación.

- ¡ANI-CHAAN... YA SON MÁS DE LAS SIETE QUINCEE! – gritó de nuevo la voz de la pelirroja.

- ¿Y qué con esooo? – balbuceó el rubio, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, para ahogar una grosería e intentar volver a dormirse.

- Tenes que levantarte, Katsuya. – le murmuró una voz al oído. Los ojos miel del rubio se abrieron repentinamente y gruñendo primero, se giró, aún acostado, para ver los ojos azules del chico que le hablaba.

Estaba con las piernas cruzadas, flotando junto a la cama. Las puntas de sus alas apenas y rozaban el suelo y por estar extendidas, no dejaban que la luz que entraba por la ventana llegara hasta la cama. Su cabello plateado en una trenza, atado con cintas verdes, caía por sobre su hombro derecho y la túnica verde claro que traía puesta solo cubría la mitad de su pecho desde el hombro izquierdo. Traía sandalias verde oscuro atadas con cintas enredadas hasta sus rodillas.

- No molestes Rapha... no me voy a levantar. – gruño Katsuya dándole la espalda a su ángel protector.

- Mmhh... No lo harás¿eh? – repitió el ángel en tono irónico al tiempo que se ponía de pie y cerraba las alas detrás de su espalda. El resplandor del sol llegó de inmediato hasta el rostro Katsuya.

- ¡No hagas eso! – se quejó el rubio tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

- Tenes que levantarte. – exigió el peliplateado.

- ¿Qué razón podría tener para levantarme a las siete un Domingo? – le discutió el rubio sentándose en la cama, mirándolo al tiempo que echaba chispas de furia.

Raphael se quedó unos momentos en silencio mirándolo. Pestañeó varias veces con una expresión extraña en el rostro y luego estalló en risas:

- JAJAJAJA... ¿Crees que... JAJA... es Do... JAJA... mingo? JAJAJA... – trató de decir mientras se agarraba el estómago. Katsuya lo miró incrédulo – Hoy es... JA... Lunes... JAJA... -

Desde la cocina, una pelirroja no tardo en oír el golpe en el techo, que indicaba que su querido (pero nada listo) ani, había saltado de su cama y se estaba vistiendo lo más rápido que cualquier ser humano podría. Shizuka, pensando acertadamente que su hermano se había confundido y que creía que era Domingo y no Lunes, le había mentido al decir que eran más de las 7:15 a.m., cuando en realidad, recién eran las 7:00 a.m. Así, y gracias a esa mentirilla blanca, Katsuya desayunaría como era debido, al contrario de todas las demás mañanas, en las que apenas y tenía tiempo de vestirse antes de salir con la bicicleta para el instituto.

- ¿Porqué no me despertaste antes? – se quejó Katsuya dirigiéndose a Raphael, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Lo intente... además fuiste tú el que rompió el despertador arrojándolo contra la pared. – se defendió el ángel que flotaba detrás de él.

- Si, claro... Pero aún así... – comenzó el rubio mientras empujaba la puerta de la cocina y entraba - ¡Podrías haberme despertado antes! – exclamó, dirigiéndose a Raphael, sin advertir la presencia de su imouto.

- Lo hice, ani-chan. – murmuró Shizuka sirviendo un bowl de arroz y una taza de té en la mesa – Son las siete. -

- ¡NANIII! – los ojos canela se dispararon al reloj de pared: si, eran las 7:04 a.m.

- Buen provecho. – le dijo Shizuka empujándolo contra la mesa para que comiera.

- Pero... ¿Cómo... Porqué... Shizuka...? – empezó a balbucear Katsuya.

- Recuerda que si sigues acumulando llegadas tarde te quitarán la beca, ani-chan. – lo retó su imouto, sentándose junto a él en la mesa – Y no voy a dejar que eso ocurra. -

- No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, Shizuka. Puedo cuidarme solo. –

- ¡JA! – ironizó Raphael, rompiendo la escena entre hermanos – Claro... Siempre y cuando esté yo¿ne? -

- Cállate, Raphael. - murmuró Katsuya cuando su imouto se paró a quitar la pava de la estufa para luego servirse un té.

- Ya estoy callado... Ka-chan. – agregó el ángel sabiendo cuanto le disgustaba a Katsuya que le dijeran así.

- No me llames así... – murmuró entre dientes el rubio haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

Hacía ya casi tres años de esta "convivencia" de a tres y aún así, Katsuya apenas y había aprendido a cerrar la boca. Ya muchas veces había estallado por las bromas y cargadas de Raphael, teniendo que inventar excusas para que su imouto Shizuka no lo creyera totalmente chiflado por hablar solo.

Aún cuando el rubio le dijera que siempre había sentido que estaba allí, el ángel solo se había hecho visible después del divorcio de sus padres, hacia casi diez años...

_Un Katsuya de no más de seis años aguardaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, en el centro de un largo pasillo blanco. Frente a él había un escritorio y una joven secretaria que no dejaba de escribir en su computadora, sin prestarle la más mínima atención._

_El rubio comenzó a balancear sus piecitos nervioso y a jugar con sus dedos. Hacía casi una hora que sus padres habían entrado a esa habitación en el fondo del corredor, acompañados de ese hombre vestido de traje gris... Shizuka estaba en la guardería, pero él había tenido que acompañar a sus padres porque ya era demasiado grande._

_«Estoy aburrido... Me quiero ir a casa» pensó haciendo un puchero y suspiró enfadado. ¿Qué era lo que podía mantener a sus padres allí durante tanto tiempo?_

_Un ruido al final del corredor lo hizo levantar su mirada caramelo de sus manitos y dirigirla rápidamente a una puerta gris. Por ella salió primero su padre, luego su madre y finalmente el hombre de traje gris. Su padre le dio la mano al hombre y camino la distancia que lo separaba de Katsuya._

_- Vamos Ka-chan. – dijo su padre extendiendo su mano hacia su hijo mayor – Vamos a casa. - _

_Katsuya se bajó de la silla y tomó la mano de su padre. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que su madre no los seguía._

_- ¿Okâsan? (madre) – dijo mirando por sobre su hombro. La mujer rubia se mantenía de pie junto al hombre de traje gris - ¡Okâsan! – la llamó en un grito dejando de caminar, casi soltándose del agarre de su padre._

_- Ka-chan. – llamó su atención el hombre morocho. El niño levantó la mirada para verlo – Okâsan no vendrá con nosotros. – dijo tranquilo._

_Katsuya miró de nuevo a su madre y vio que lloraba._

_- ¿Porqué... Porqué Okâsan llora? – inquirió viendo a su padre de nuevo. El hombre mayor suspiró. Se puso de cuclillas para verlo a los ojos y corrió varios mechones de pelo que caían sobre el rostro del menor._

_- Okâsan se va a ir lejos. – comenzó su padre a explicarle._

_- ¿Se... va¿Porqué? -_

_- Ka-chan... Okâsan y yo... – suspiro. Era demasiado difícil – Okâsan y yo no vamos a vivir más juntos. – viendo que el rostro del menor le decía que no entendía, continuó – Ka-chan... A veces... Los padres... no pueden seguir viviendo juntos porque... tienen problemas. A veces es otôsan (padre) quien se va. Otras veces es okâsan. -_

_El pequeño Katsuya solo entendió una cosa: su madre se iba a ir lejos. Eso fue todo lo que necesito entender._

_- ¿No va a volver? – pregunto despacio. Sus ojos caramelo nublados y oscuros por las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse para salir._

_- Iie. No va a volver. -_

_- ¿Y... Y Shizuka? – preguntó el rubio recordando a su imouto._

_- Shizuka... se va a ir con Okâsan. – le dijo el hombre tomándolo de las manos._

_- Demo... Demo... – balbuceó el pequeño. Su padre suspiró y luego lo abrazó._

_- Tranquilo Ka-chan. Yo voy a cuidarte. – le susurró al oído. El pequeño seguía llorando. Lo tomó en brazos y entró con él al ascensor._

_Las puertas de metal se cerraron y el hombre bajó a Katsuya al piso, aún abrazándolo, intentando en vano, que parara de llorar._

_- No... No quiero... – murmuró Katsuya. El hombre mayor lo alejó de sí para verlo a los ojos – Quiero... ir con Ok­âsan... y Shizuka... Quiero ir... con ellas... – continuó llorando más fuerte._

_- Ka-chan... Tranquilo... – intento calmarlo de nuevo pero su voz era diferente al tono dulce de antes._

_- Quiero... ¡Quiero ir con Okâsan! – gritó Katsuya, separándose de su padre con un tirón de brazos._

_- Tra—tranqui—lo – le dijo su padre intentando alcanzarlo con una de sus manos, pero el rubio la golpeó para alejarla._

_- ¡NO¡QUIERO A OKÂSAN! – gritó de nuevo justo antes de que un cachetazo lo hiciera voltear el rostro y caer al piso, junto a la pared del ascensor._

_- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó el hombre y agachándose lo tomó por los hombros para sacudirlo un poco - ¡VIVIRAS CONMIGO AHORA¿ENTENDISTE? – le gritó - ¿ENTENDISTE KATSUYA? -_

_El pequeño rubio se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que su padre le gritaba así y jamás antes lo había golpeado. Katsuya estaba asustado, pero asintió lento. El mayor lo soltó, dejándolo caer al piso contra la pared, como antes._

_- Es mejor que aprendas a controlarte. No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto. ¿Entendiste Katsuya? – inquirió el hombre, arreglándose el saco y cruzándose de brazos. Se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor y su vista dejó el rostro lloroso del pequeño para fijarse en los números sobre la puerta._

_Si bien había dejado de gritarlo, ahora los deseos de irse con su okâsan eran más potentes en la mente de Katsuya. Había bajado la mirada nublada y se acariciaba la mejilla con la palma, tratando de parar el ardor que había dejado el cachetazo de su otôsan. En un momento, cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sus manitas se cerraban en puño contra el piso alfombrado._

_«Okâsan... Yo quiero... Okâsan...» llamaba, en vano, con el pensamiento, mientras pequeños hipos ahogados dejaban su boca._

_Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla y una mano cerrándose alrededor de una de las suyas, envolviéndola por completo. Sus ojitos se abrieron despacio y con su mano libre limpió las lágrimas que no le dejaban ver. Frente a él, un chico de cabello plateado y alas blancas, le sonreía cálidamente. Katsuya estuvo a punto de hablar, pero poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, el chico lo evitó:_

_- Shhh... No digas nada... Quédate tranquilo, Katsuya. – le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla lastimada. Se sentía tibio, sanador – Me llamo Raphael... Y voy a cuidarte... -

* * *

_

Bakura salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura mientras se secaba el cabello con otra. Tiró la segunda sobre la cama y sacó el uniforme del armario para comenzar a vestirse. Sentado en el marco de la ventana, dándole la espalda, Gabriel miraba el horizonte.

- ¿Ya? – inquirió de repente y Ryou le respondió casi de inmediato:

- Aa... -

Gabriel miró por sobre su hombro y comprobó que su protegido ya estaba vestido, o casi: no traía el saco azul sobre su camiseta negra.

- ¿Y el saco azul? – inquirió acercándose a Bakura.

- Lo tiene Katsuya. – respondió – Se lo presté el sábado para que no lo retaran por el uniforme¿no te acordas? – se extraño el peliblanco.

- ¡Ah! Sí... Sí... Claro que me acuerdo. – concedió Gabriel nervioso.

La verdad es que había estado más que distraído hablando con Raphael ese día, por lo que no recordaba nada más que al ángel peliblanco.

Gabriel acompañó a su protegido escaleras abajo y lo observó nerviosamente mientras tomaba su desayuno.

- Gabriel... lo estás haciendo de nuevo. – se quejó Ryou: no le gustaba que lo miraran de manera tan insistente.

- Perdón... Ehh... Ryou... – lo llamó después de disculparse - ¿Vas a ir a pedirle tu saco a Katsuya, no? – inquirió.

- No creo que sea necesario... Seguro me lo lleva a la escuela. – opinó el chico mientras bebía su té.

- ¿Y si no¿No te retaron el otro día ya? – le discutió el arcángel.

- ¿Qué propones que haga? -

- Vamos a buscarlo. Todavía hay tiempo. -

Ryou terminó su té y llevando la taza hasta el lavaplatos primero, le respondió:

- Está bien. Vamos Gabriel. – concedió, tomando su mochila y saliendo seguido del arcángel.

* * *

- Ani-chan... Se te hace tarde. – le advirtió la pelirroja señalando el reloj de pared antes de dar un sorbo a su té: las 7:25 a.m. La campana del instituto tocaba a las 7:45 a.m. 

Katsuya asintió y dando primero una rápida mirada hacia Raphael, se levantó de su asiento para ir por su mochila.

- Todas las mañanas es lo mismo... – se quejó el ángel en medio de un bostezo aburrido. Estiró sus brazos para desperezarse y atravesando la pared de la cocina, salió al patio delantero de la casa.

Flotó apenas sobre la senda frente a la pared, descansando la mirada solo un segundo en el árbol seco y las flores descuidadas, mientras tarareaba una canción justo cuando otra voz, un poco más potente que la suya, se dejó escuchar desde la vereda, sorprendiendo al ángel.

- ¿Quién—? Ah... ¡Hola! – saludo a los recién llegados, aunque solo Gabriel le respondió.

- Buenos días Raphael. – le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa radiante.

Los dos servidores de Jehová se quedaron junto a la vereda mientras Ryou entraba al patio delantero, con todas las intenciones de tocar a la puerta, justo cuando esta se abre, mostrando a Katsuya saliendo por ella con la mochila sobre el hombro:

- ¡Sayo imouto! – saludó con un grito mientras atravesaba el umbral de espaldas al patio y a Ryou.

- Sayo ani-chan... – le respondió la voz de la pelirroja, desde la cocina.

Katsuya cerró la puerta y le estaba poniendo llave, cuando Ryou le tocó el hombro haciéndolo pegar un grito mal contenido.

- Waaaahh... ¿Ryou? – dijo recuperando apenas la calma.

- Gomen, no quería asustarte. – se disculpó el albino bajando la mirada, apenado.

- Decile que no se preocupe. Katsuya se asusta así siempre. – le confió Raphael al arcángel, que se lo dijo a su protegido, aunque Ryou no le hizo mucho caso. Le estaba prestando más atención al otro rubio.

- No te preocupes. Está bien. – lo disculpó Katsuya, sacando la bicicleta del pórtico junto a la casa.

- Yo... Vine porqué... – balbuceó. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso con el rubio.

- Es genial que hayas venido. – dijo Katsuya sin haber oído el tenue murmullo del peliblanco – Iba a pasarte a buscar porque quería hablar con vos. Me ahorraste el viaje. – le sonrió, provocándole un sonrojo.

- ¿Qué queres decirme? – inquirió Ryou, dejando su imaginación volar. Al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido, se olvido por completo de que tenía que pedirle su saco azul a Katsuya.

- ¿Qué quiere decirle? – preguntó Gabriel a su compañero, casi al mismo tiempo.

- No tengo la más mínima idea... -

- Ahora no. Mejor vayamos yendo. Si hay tiempo te lo digo en el instituto¿ok? – y el peliblanco asintió, muy decepcionado. Si lo que quería decirle podía esperar... Entonces no era lo que él quería escuchar.

Katsuya se subió a la bicicleta, mientras Ryou se sacaba la mochila y la ponía dentro del canasto. Luego, se subió delante del rubio, sentándose de lado en el cuadro. El rubio tomó el manubrio, rodeando así a Ryou, con un brazo en la espalda y otra en el costado del peliblanco. Su rostro justo sobre el hombro de Ryou.

- ¿Listo? – le susurró al oído provocando que el menor se sonrojara.

- Aa... Estoy listo. – respondió Ryou tomando el centro del manubrio con ambas manos.

- ¡Vamos entonces! – echó el grito al aire Katsuya y empezó a pedalear, olvidando todo lo demás a su alrededor: excepto a Ryou, claro.

Dos figuras seguían a la pareja muy de cerca. Gabriel y Raphael volaban justo sobre ellos.

- Otra vez nos dejaron solos... – se quejó Raphael, comenzando a volar sobre su espalda, como si flotara acostado en el aire, con Gabriel un poco más arriba de él.

- ¿No te gusta mi compañía? – soltó el arcángel repentinamente, tapándose la boca con dos manos temblorosas al darse cuenta que lo había dicho y no pensado como había creído.

Raphael pestañeó confundido unos segundos, justo antes de que una expresión enternecida se apoderara de su rostro.

- Claro que me gusta tu compañía. – dijo mientras extendía sus alas totalmente para frenar un poco su velocidad y así acercarse al rubio – Es más... amo tu compañía. – y así como si nada tomó la mano del arcángel y como lo hicieran los caballeros de tiempos remotos, la besó.

- Raphael... – murmuró Gabriel avergonzado por la actitud del ángel, que le sonrió.

- No te avergüences. – le dijo rodeándole la cintura, para volar juntos – Si nuestros guardados también se aman... Entonces Jehová planeó esto desde el principio... ¿No piensas que sí... amor? -

El rubio lo miró sorprendido. Sí, él sabía que debía de ser así... Desde que Ryou le dijera hacía ya casi un año que estaba enamorado de Katsuya. Sí, ese mismo día, Gabriel descubrió que sentía lo mismo por el ángel de cabello plateado.

- Sí... – murmuró en respuesta el arcángel y acercándose muy lentamente, depositó un beso límpido sobre los pálidos labios de su compañero – Tienes razón, amor. – sonrió al separarse.

- Je... – los ojos de Raphael creyeron ahogarse en los del arcángel, pero una sensación extraña lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Dónde están Ryou y Katsuya? – preguntó de repente mirando a la calle debajo de ellos. Estaba vacía.

- ¡Waaah¡Apurémonos! – urgió Gabriel tomándolo de la mano antes de comenzar a volar aprisa - ¡Se supone que tenemos que cuidarlos! -

Los chicos en cuestión ya estaban llegando al portón de la escuela cuando los dos enviados de Jehová llegaron volando como una tenue ráfaga de viento mañanero, que agito el cabello de Ryou cuando se bajó de la bicicleta.

- Qué viento repentino¿ne? – opinó Katsuya, tratando de no demostrar que sabía quién lo había causado.

- Aa... Es la época. – acordó el peliblanco, también tratando de ignorar la mirada dorada de Gabriel desde la copa del árbol bajo el que estaban parados – Mejor nos apuramos... – agregó Ryou para cortar el incómodo silencio.

- Aa... – concedió el rubio pero cuando el menor le dio la espalda, lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba por su nombre, en casi un susurro: - Ryou... espera. -

El aludido se giro a encararlo y recibió de sopetón un beso en los labios.

- ¿Kat—tsu—ya? – murmuró en un tono un poco asustado, cuando el mayor liberó sus labios.

- Suki da, Ryou. – fueron las palabras de Katsuya. Usó un tono serió y aún cuando sonreía de manera muy tierna y sincera, toda su expresión era muy seria.

- ¡Bestia! – gritó Raphael desde el árbol, cortando momentáneamente la seguridad de Katsuya - ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirseló as—! – se cortó el gritó gracias a las manos de Gabriel sobre la boca del ángel.

- ¡Contéstale Ryou! – le gritó a su guardado, para darle valor.

El chico en cuestión estaba totalmente congelado. Quería contestar que él también lo quería, pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta.

- Yo—Kat—ts-u—ya— - trató de comenzar, pero se quedó mudo después de eso.

- Déjame a mí. Tu guardado necesita solo un empujón. – opinó Raphael soltándose del abrazo del arcángel y volando por detrás de Ryou... Sí, lo empujó.

Ahora había sido Ryou el que dando un torpe paso al frente, estaba besando a Katsuya. Antes de queres pensarlo más, el peliblanco resolvió que no había mejor forma de decirle al rubio cuanto lo amaba, que demostrándoselo con un beso.

Las manos de Ryou se elevaron por los costados del torso de Katsuya hasta su rostro y le rodeó el cuello para lograr alcanzarlo mejor. Al mismo tiempo, y aunque un poco sorprendido por la reacción del peliblanco, Katsuya lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó un poco más a él, mientras el mismo agachaba la cabeza para así lograr besarlo mejor.

- Que cute - opinó Gabriel embelesado por la escena de los enamorados.

- Sí, sí... – concedió el ángel un tanto resentido por no recibir nada de crédito.

Después de unos cinco minutos, la campana de entrada del instituto sonó repentinamente y los nuevos novios, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron en trote hacía su salón, seguidos de cerca por sus protectores, también tomados de la mano...

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996 

"Ángeles Guardianes" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
